


[Podfic] When the Fighting is Over

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Ewen in France and Flanders, thinking about many things, but mostly about Keith.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] When the Fighting is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Fighting is Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753143) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



This is for Garonne, as a token of appreciation for interesting discussions and very helpful beta reading and brainstorming! : ) I love this story, and it was a joy to read. 

For reasons, this had to be recorded in a woodshed, and there's a particularly insistent chaffinch singing in the background. I hope it's not too distracting, but I just couldn't keep from podficcing for long. 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/cgmsctd81mxrcysvdm4wl5b4b4ewc9po).  
Length: 30 min 14 s.


End file.
